million_livefandomcom-20200214-history
Kuraki Hoshi, Tooi Tsuki
Kuraki Hoshi, Tooi Tsuki (昏き星、遠い月, Gloomy Star, Distant Moon) is an original unit song performed by Tomoka, Megumi, Chizuru and Rio as the unit GRAC&E NOCTURNE. It first appeared in THE IDOLM@STER Million Live!: Theater Days as an event song and was paired with new points and rank event cards for Tomoka and Chizuru respectively. The full version of the song was later featured on THE IDOLM@STER MILLION THE@TER GENERATION 05 Yasou Reijou -GRAC&E NOCTURNE-. The song is written by Tomoko Aoki and composed as well as arranged by Ken Itou. Track List #Drama Part "Kuraki Hoshi, Tooi Tsuki" / "Prelude" #Kuraki Hoshi, Tooi Tsuki (昏き星、遠い月) #Drama Part "Kuraki Hoshi, Tooi Tsuki" / "Restarting Assault" #Drama Part "Kuraki Hoshi, Tooi Tsuki" / "The Ones I Cherish" #Drama Part "Kuraki Hoshi, Tooi Tsuki" / "Pride" #Drama Part "Kuraki Hoshi, Tooi Tsuki" / "Shining Light" #Everlasting #Drama Part "Kuraki Hoshi, Tooi Tsuki" / "Overture" PV Audio Lyrics Game ver. Rōmaji= Haruka kanata, saihate no chi e yami ga hikari ni kieteiku basho e Owari nado wa otozurenaisa, boku wa tabidatsu "Omae mo issho ni tsureteitte yaru yo" Eien nara shitte imasu wa, zutto zutto hitori de ita kara Yume o kataru egao wa eguru… sabishii kokoro "VANPAIA o karinasai. Kore wa meirei yo" "Tatoe VANPAIA dearou to, moto wa hito datta no de wa nai no ka……" "Iu koto o kikanakereba, anata no imouto wa dounatte shimau ka…" Ken o toru kakugo o kimeta no wa, hito no heion o mamoru tame Daijoubu yo…tsuranukeba ii, anata ga koroseba subete owaru "Doushite, ore-tachi o korosou to surunda!?" Mamoru tame nara subete o sasageru Watashi no sekai, akaku somatta Inochi ni chigai nado aru no darou ka? Kizutsuketakunai…taisetsu na mono o Kuraki hoshi, tooi tsuki yo Todoke, kono negai "Ore-tachi wa ikitai!" "VANPAIA datte, shiawase ni natte ii hazuda!" Mamoru tame nara subete o sasageyou Yagate sekai wa akaku somatta Sukui wa izanau, yakusoku no chi e Kanarazu kimi o…soko e tsureteiku Kimi no tonari ga boku no ibasho/Anata no tonari ga watashi no ibasho Kono mi kuchiru saigo no toki made Tomoni ikou Towa ni iyou Hoka ni nani mo nozomanai kara Saa, kono yo o koete… "Sayounara" |-| Kanji= 遥か彼方、最果ての地へ　闇が光に消えていく場所へ 終焉(おわり)などは訪れないさ、僕は旅立つ 「お前も一緒に連れていってやるよ」 永遠なら知っていますわ、十年百年(ずっとずっと)獨りでいたから 希望(ゆめ)を語る　笑顔は抉る…　寂しい心臓(こころ) 「ヴァンパイアを狩りなさい。これは命令よ」 「たとえヴァンパイアであろうと、元は人だったのではないのか……」 「言うことを聞かなければ、貴方の妹はどうなってしまうか…」 剣をとる覚悟を決めたのは、人の平穏を守るため 大丈夫よ…貫けばいい、あなたが殺せば全て終わる 「どうして、オレたちを殺そうとするんだ！？」 護る為なら総てを捧げる 私の視界(せかい)、赫(あか)く染まった 命に違いなどあるのだろうか？ 傷つけたくない…大切なものを 昏き星、遠い月よ 届け、この願い 「オレたちは生きたい！」 「ヴァンパイアだって、幸せになっていいはずだ！」 護る為なら総てを捧げよう やがて世界は赫(あか)く染まった 救いは誘う、約束の地へ 必ず君を…そこへ連れていく 君の隣りが僕の居場所／貴方の隣が私の居場所 この身朽ちる最後の瞬間(とき)まで 共に行こう 永久(とわ)に居よう 他に何も望まないから さぁ、この夜(世)を越えて… 「さようなら」 |-| English= Far away in the distance, to the furthest lands, to the place where darkness disappears into the light The end won't come, so I set off on a journey "I'll take you with me, too." I know what eternity is because I've always, always been alone (for hundreds, thousands of years) You tell me your dreams with a smile, which cuts deep... A lonely heart of mine "Hunt down the vampires. This is an order." "They may be vampires, but weren't they originally human...?" "If you don't do as I say, who knows what will happen to your little sister..." The reason I had the resolve to take up the sword is to protect the peace of the humans It's okay...All you have to do is carry it out, everything will be over if you kill them "Why are you trying to kill us!?" I'll sacrifice everything if I can protect you My world has been dyed in red Are our lives really that different? I don't want to...hurt the ones I cherish Oh gloomy star, distant moon May this wish reach you "We want to live!" "Even vampires should be allowed to be happy!" I'll sacrifice everything if I can protect you The world has soon been dyed in red Salvation invites us to the promised land I'll definitely...take you there By your side is where I belong Until the final moment when my body rots away Let's go together, Let's stay together for eternity I won't wish for anything else Come, let's overcome this night... "Farewell" Full ver. Rōmaji= "Anta mitai na ojou-san ga, konna abunai toko de nani shiterunda? Urouro shiteru to abunai zo." "Ufufu……Anata, yasashiin desu ne~? "Haa? Nani ittenda ka……." Haruka kanata, saihate no chi e yami ga hikari ni kieteiku basho e Owari nado wa otozurenaisa, boku wa tabidatsu "Omae mo issho ni tsureteitte yaru yo" Eien nara shitte imasu wa, zutto zutto hitori de ita kara Yume o kataru egao wa eguru… sabishii kokoro "VANPAIA o karinasai. Kore wa meirei yo" "Tatoe VANPAIA dearou to, moto wa hito datta no de wa nai no ka……" "Iu koto o kikanakereba, anata no imouto wa dounatte shimau ka…" Tagai no ima mo yurushiai, te o nobasu kakera no tamashii ...Hoshii to negau koto no tsumi...totemo agaraenai Mamoru tame nara subete o sasageru Boku no sekai wa akaku somatta Sukui wa izanau, kanashimi no michi e Owari no nai noroi "Ima koko de shinu no to, mou nidoto shinenai no…… Dochira ga ii desu ka……? Nozomanu mama ochiru koto mo, tsumi to yobaneba naranu darou ka... Utsuro na sekai, kowashite shimatte...tsukuri naosu no Ken o toru kakugo o kimeta no wa, hito no heion o mamoru tame Daijoubu yo…tsuranukeba ii, anata ga koroseba subete owaru "Doushite, ore-tachi o korosou to surunda!?" Mamoru tame nara subete o sasageru Watashi no sekai, akaku somatta Inochi ni chigai nado aru no darou ka? Kizutsuketakunai…taisetsu na mono o Kuraki hoshi, tooi tsuki yo Todoke, kono negai "Ore-tachi wa ikitai!" "VANPAIA datte, shiawase ni natte ii hazuda!" Mamoru tame nara subete o sasageyou Yagate sekai wa akaku somatta Sukui wa izanau, yakusoku no chi e Kanarazu kimi o…soko e tsureteiku Kimi no tonari ga boku no ibasho/Anata no tonari ga watashi no ibasho Kono mi kuchiru saigo no toki made Tomoni ikou Towa ni iyou Hoka ni nani mo nozomanai kara Saa, kono yo o koete… "Nee, totemo aishiteita wa……" "Hontou yo……" "Watashi no itoshigo……" "Sayounara" |-| Kanji= 「アンタみたいなお嬢さんが、こんな危ないトコで何してるんだ？ ウロウロしてると危ないぞ。」 「うふふ……貴方、優しいんですね～？」 「ハァ？　何言ってんだか……。」 遥か彼方、最果ての地へ　闇が光に消えていく場所へ 終焉(おわり)などは訪れないさ、僕は旅立つ 「お前も一緒に連れていってやるよ」 永遠なら知っていますわ、十年百年(ずっとずっと)獨りでいたから 希望(ゆめ)を語る　笑顔は抉る…　寂しい心臓(こころ) 「ヴァンパイアを狩りなさい。これは命令よ」 「たとえヴァンパイアであろうと、元は人だったのではないのか……」 「言うことを聞かなければ、貴方の妹はどうなってしまうか…」 互いの存在(いま)も赦しあい、手を伸ばす欠片(かけら)の塊 …欲しいと願うことの罪…とても贖えない 護る為なら総てを捧げる 僕の視界(せかい)は赫(あか)く染まった 救いは誘う、悲しみの淵へ 終焉(おわり)の無い呪い 「今ここで死ぬのと、もう二度と死ねないの…… どちらがいいですか……？」 望まぬまま堕ちることも、罪と呼ばねばならぬだろうか… 虚ろな世界、壊してしまって…創り直すの 剣をとる覚悟を決めたのは、人の平穏を守るため 大丈夫よ…貫けばいい、あなたが殺せば全て終わる 「どうして、オレたちを殺そうとするんだ！？」 護る為なら総てを捧げる 私の視界(せかい)、赫(あか)く染まった 命に違いなどあるのだろうか？ 傷つけたくない…大切なものを 昏き星、遠い月よ 届け、この願い 「オレたちは生きたい！」 「ヴァンパイアだって、幸せになっていいはずだ！」 護る為なら総てを捧げよう やがて世界は赫(あか)く染まった 救いは誘う、約束の地へ 必ず君を…そこへ連れていく 君の隣りが僕の居場所／貴方の隣が私の居場所 この身朽ちる最後の瞬間(とき)まで 共に行こう 永久(とわ)に居よう 他に何も望まないから さぁ、この夜(世)を越えて… 「ねぇ、とても愛していたわ……」 「本当よ……」 「私の愛し子……」 「さようなら」 |-| English= "What is a lady like you doing in this dangerous place? It's dangerous to wander around." "Hehe...You're a nice person, aren't you~?" "Huh? What are you saying..." Far away in the distance, to the furthest lands, to the place where darkness disappears into the light The end won't come, so I set off on a journey "I'll take you with me, too." I know what eternity is because I've always, always been alone (for hundreds, thousands of years) You tell me your dreams with a smile, which cuts deep... A lonely heart of mine "Hunt down the vampires. This is an order." "They may be vampires, but weren't they originally human...?" "If you don't do as I say, who knows what will happen to your little sister..." Forgiving each other's circumstances now, we reach for each other's broken souls ...The sin of wishing for them... is impossible to atone I'll sacrifice everything if I can protect you My world has been dyed in red Salvation invites us to an abyss of sorrow: An endless curse "To die here and now or to never perish ever again... Which will you choose...?" To become a vampire against one's own wishes, must that too be considered a sin? I will destroy and rebuild this...hollow world The reason I had the resolve to take up the sword is to protect the peace of the humans It's okay...All you have to do is carry it out, everything will be over if you kill them "Why are you trying to kill us!?" I'll sacrifice everything if I can protect you My world has been dyed in red Are our lives really that different? I don't want to...hurt the ones I cherish Oh gloomy star, distant moon May this wish reach you "We want to live!" "Even vampires should be allowed to be happy!" I'll sacrifice everything if I can protect you The world has soon been dyed in red Salvation invites us to the promised land I'll definitely...take you there By your side is where I belong Until the final moment when my body rots away Let's go together, Let's stay together for eternity I won't wish for anything else Come, let's overcome this night... "I loved you deeply..." "It's true..." "My beloved child..." "Farewell" Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION THE@TER GENERATION 05 Yasou Reijou -GRAC&E NOCTURNE- (sung by: Tomoka Tenkubashi, Megumi Tokoro, Chizuru Nikaido, and Rio Momose)